


Here We Are

by CaptainTarthister



Series: From Across the Room [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Married Sex, Old Age, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrelated ficlets from the series that I couldn't get out of my head. Please bear with me. They're not written very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Finally. Jaime leaned back on his reclining chair, closing his eyes at the promise of bliss and relaxation that awaited him. A long, even exhale slid out of his nostrils, followed by a deep intake of breath. _Hmm._ The air smelled familiar as always, cool and sharp, but this time tinged with a familiar sweetness. _Oh, yes—_

“Sorry to interrupt your nap, bro,” Tyrion said, opening the door and shuffling into the office. He was too busy pushing himself up on a chair to notice the sudden tension in Jaime’s shoulders that drew him sharply to straighten in his seat, his green eyes big and disbelieving. He didn’t have to check below his desk to know that a pair of blue eyes were probably bigger and more panicked. Jaime swore his own heart stopped beating as he saw the blue sweater on the floor, a tank top, by his feet, the sensible pair of white cotton panties and pants. His own pants were puddled around his ankles.Quickly, he turned his head toward Tyrion, trying to signal with his eyes what was happening.

“Now’s not really the best time, Tyrion—“Jaime started to say, clearing his throat. At the sound of the door opening, something sharp dug into the bare flesh of his thighs. He winced.

“Oh come on. Losing ten minutes of your beauty sleep would hardly kill you. You can benefit from getting a little ugly,” Tyrion said with a careless wave of his hand. He held out his other hand, which held a folder. “I want to ask you about this contract with Bolton Nuts and Screws—“

Seven Hells, this couldn’t be happening, Jaime thought, running his fingers through his hair, his palm skidding over his suddenly-damp forehead. Groaning inwardly, he resigned himself to Tyrion’s inquiries about the contract, going over it line by fucking line. What the hell did I do to deserve this brand of torture? Why? _Why?_

“Look, brother. I know you’re all about giving small-to-medium sized businesses a leg up, but how in Seven Hells is a family hardware store going to be of help to us?” And still oblivious, Tyrion continued on his tirade against the soon-to-be-signed agreement.

When he paused, Jaime struck. “Are you done? Because now isn’t really the time to get into a discussion with it,” he said crossly, glaring at his brother. Tyrion, taken aback by the sharpness in Jaime’s tone, was about to fire back when he started to see things.

First was the black handbag on Jaime’s desk. Its shape was simple, the only accessories the gold clasp and the buckles on its strap. His mismatched eyes took in the filmy scarf folded neatly beside it—he knew the scarf, a swirl of different shades and hues of blues because he had been the one to give it to—

When Tyrion looked back at Jaime, he saw the face of a man caught between heaven and hell.

“If you were going to be displeased by the agreement, you should have told me. Hells, for a small business the Boltons seem to want more than a pound of flesh. We’ll talk about this later. Schedule an appointment with Pia. I’m slammed for the day but tell her to squeeze you in,” Jaime managed to say, still sounding royally pissed.

Tyrion, who had never been embarrassed about sex, flushed. “Well,’ he said, his voice strained. “You’re right. There is no reason to table this consult for later. I shall see you, then. Give my regards to my goodsis—“ he couldn’t resist his eyes dropping below the massive oak desk.

Jaime glared at him. “Go. Now.”

“You don’t need to tell me twice,” Tyrion said, jumping off his seat. Before he left, he turned to Jaime with a smirk and pointedly locked the door before going out.

Hard bursts of warm breath bathed Jaime’s cock and he gasped at the sensation, stiffening. He buried his fingers in Brienne’s hair, who was looking up at him from below the desk with her big, sapphire eyes. Her face was red from the breath she had been holding the entire time.

“Is he gone?” She asked in a low voice, rising to her knees. She was completely naked but pressed her breasts to Jaime's knees, blushing. 

Jaime nodded. “Gone. Completely gone. If, ah, you will continue?”

“Told you to lock the door first,” she reminded him before reaching for his cock. She rubbed the leaking head on her nipples and Jaime's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He thrust against her breasts. Then she was swirling her tongue around the fat, bulbous head of his cock. 

“You can spank me later as punishment.” Jaime gasped, gripping her hair a little too hard. “Just pull your husband out of his misery. Suck me. Gods, suck me.” 

Brienne kissed the tip of his cock chastely. "Hmmm."

“Brienne,” he moaned.

Eyes glittering, she whispered,“You didn’t say the magic word.” Her cheeks flared to a delicious, vivid red as she circled her tongue around the purpled tip. _She was going to burn him alive._

“Please.”

She shook her head. Curse the Seven, must his torture be prolonged? But his hand was tender on her cheek, his smile was soft though strained as he looked at her.

“Suck me. _Wench.”_

She smiled and her lips parted.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited some stuff. Thank you for the comments and kudos!

“Jaime. _Oh, Jaime._ ” Brienne’s whisper was harsh and loud in the quiet of the study.

“Gods, I missed this.” Jaime groaned.

Brienne sat astride on Jaime's lap. Her thighs were hard and his legs were slowly going to numb but Jaime ignored the discomfort as he hungrily sucked her nipples. Their youngest, Quentyn, had finally been weaned to the bottle. He had begun teething early but all of Brienne’s attempts to wean him from her breasts were in vain until his paediatrician told her she should just let nature take its natural course. He was eating normally but he was wildly resistant from the bottle until last month, when he turned a year old. Suddenly, he was no longer grabbing at her breasts and pleading for milk from there. Brienne loved her baby but she was grateful that he was finally off her breasts. 

Jaime knew it was irrational of him to be jealous of his child being the only one with access to Brienne’s breasts but he had missed the intimacy harder than he had when their other children were dependent on her milk. The milk began to ease as soon as she stopped breastfeeding, but the roundness was still there. Brienne had once again foregone wearing bras, driving Jaime crazy with her nipples straining against her shirt, her breasts swinging lightly with her movements. He couldn't get enough of her breasts, and teased that this time, she would have to deal with a big baby who was _never_ letting go. She had laughed then started moaning as he showed her how glad he was that he once again had exclusive domain of them. It pleased him that she was more sensitive and could orgasm just from his lips pulling her nipples deep in his mouth. Because it had been so long since he had taken pleasure from them, he liked to sleep cupping her breast or thumbing her nipples gently, enjoying her stuttered breathing and her breathless moans of his name. But his favorite way of sleeping was still with his fingers in her cunt, stroking her to a slow orgasm and his cock pressed against her taut backside, breathing in her sugar scent from behind her ear. Brienne stopped wearing bottoms to bed, reasoning with a hot red flush on her cheeks that it made no sense to risk possibly breaking her neck when he was always chucking them off and she tripped on them come morning. His wench, less shy but still much so, still one hundred percent innocent because she was unaware that he had to will all he had to stop from fucking her as she joined him in bed, smelling of soap, her skin damp from the shower, the curls of her cunt cool and dripping as they peeked from the bottom of a worn t-shirt. Most nights his resolve broke and Brienne cooed her approval in his ear, her legs wrapped around his waist. He had fulfilled his promise of falling asleep with his cock buried in her cunt many times, his head resting between her breasts.

Brienne joked that her breasts looked like deflated water balloons. They weren’t as firm as before, true, but Jaime thought they were beautiful. Her nipples were a darker pink colour now and bigger, and there were more freckles—more to kiss. His favorite was a patch on the side of her left breast. Running his tongue along them made her squeal his name.

“I missed it too,” Brienne confessed, cradling his head in her large hands. Jaime groaned at her tender touch and sucked harder on a nipple. He started pulling and plucking at the other nipple with his fingers, delighting in her hot gasps as she suddenly jerked against him, her hips rubbing in circles on his thighs. Then she fell on his chest, limp as a kitten though Jaime would never tell her that. He smiled against her ear, rubbing her back to calm her slowly after her after orgasm. 

“Ready for another round?” Jaime whispered in her ear. His hands slid down her ass, cupping her cheeks through the denim.

Brienne pulled away slightly so she could look at him. Her hair was a riot of straw blond waves and her face was a rich, Lannister red. “I’m ready for you.”

He nodded, unable to speak. He was too turned on from the certainty in her voice, the blush on her cheeks and neck. Holding her securely, he rose from his chair and put her on the desk. He took her lips, licking them before his tongue pushed past them to seek hers. Brienne moaned his name and she reached for his belt. Her fingers fluttered to his aching cock as he pressed his palm hard against the seam of her jeans. She was damp.

Brienne was clinging to him, cupping his balls when the door suddenly burst open. A shriek escaped her as she leaped to the floor, dragging her t-shirt down. She shielded her husband, who was cursing under his breath. Jaime pulled up his pants, grimacing as he tucked his erect cock back inside. Brienne, her cheeks hot, brushed her palms on her jeans.

“Mommy!” Joanna cried out, darting toward her. “Come! You have to see this! You too, Daddy, let’s go!”

“What is it?” Brienne asked as Arianne grabbed her hand. “What happened?”

“Is someone hurt?” Worry took over his frustration from fucking his wife. Jaime let Joanna pull him up from his chair. Together, the twin girls all but yanked their parents from the study and up the stairs, towards the bedroom. Jaime and Brienne looked at each other over their daughters’ blond heads.

“No! But you have to see this!” Arianne said. “Hurry or you’ll miss it!”

They pulled their parents to Quentyn’s room. There, the children’s nanny, Irri, was sitting on the floor, clapping her hands as Quentyn. . . _walked_ toward her, albeit on unsteady legs. She turned toward Jaime and Brienne and, gesturing excitedly, gestured at her young charge.

“Look!” She exclaimed.

Brienne’s mouth fell open while Jaime roared and punched the air. “Wench, our cub is walking!”

Then he strode over toward Quentyn and picked him up. “You’re walking!” He continued saying, twirling with his blonde son in his arms, laughing in his arms. “Gods, soon you’ll be chasing after girls! Or running from them!”

“I think this calls for some homemade cupcakes, wouldn’t you say?” Brienne remarked, watching with her heart in her eyes as her husband nuzzled Quentyn’s plump, pink cheek before setting him down.

“Yay!” Joanna and Arianne shouted, punching the air with their fists.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winterfest is Christmas in Westeros. Winter tree the Christmas tree. :-)

Many Years Later

The children and their children started arriving yesterday morning. Gerion and his wife Twyla arrived first with their children Aaron, and the twins Lauren and Jon. Aaron was fifteen years old and was the younger version of his father. Lauren and Jon were eight years old. Lauren was blond like her older brother while Jon had his mother’s auburn hair. He was named after his grandfather, who had died two years before his birth.  
Jaime, still handsome in spite of the deep lines around his eyes and his thick, silver hair, pretended to grimace as Lauren and Jon threw themselves at his legs, making Aaron laugh. He pretended annoyance when the children kissed Brienne on the cheek and hugged their grandmother tightly.

Age had made Jaime look more distinguished while it softened Brienne's features. Her hair was white as snow now and her eyes still a very clear blue. She smiled at her husband as he put an arm around her waist. 

Next to arrive were Joanna and her wife, Ellaria Sand. Westeros had legalized same-sex marriages recently and they were quick to take advantage of it. Jaime hugged his daughter, smiling at how her eyes looked bluer and brighter, almost rivalling her mother’s. She pulled his hand to her round belly and, exchanging an intimate look with Ellaria, told him they were having twin boys. Brienne and Ellaria hugged each other, both of them crying happily. 

The last to arrive for the night were Selwyn and his fiancé, Talisa Maegyr. Selwyn was the tallest among his brothers at six-foot-six, with a broad, muscular frame that made Talisa, delicate-boned and slight at five-foot-four, look even smaller. They were getting married this spring. Talisa hugged Jon and Lauren, proclaiming loudly that by next year they would dwarf her.

Come morning, while Brienne, the women and the children took over the kitchen, Jaime drove with his sons to get the tallest winter tree with the thickest bristles. They argued over which tree to buy, Gerion and Selwyn telling him that an eight-foot tree fit their home best rather than a taller one. But the younger men knew how stubborn their father was and with an eye-roll that was very much like their mother’s gave in. They figured Brienne would admonish Jaime for getting a tree that might not fit the ceiling at all.

Instead, Brienne had smiled hugely as the tree was hauled in the living room and straightened up. They still lived in their three-storey townhouse and the ten-foot winter tree was just the perfect height. The kiss that Brienne gave Jaime was both sweet and passionate—so passionate that everyone else in the room had to look away, blushing because clearing their throats discreetly did nothing. Aaron muttered under his breath they should get a room, making Gerion laugh and clap him on the shoulder.“What did I tell you?” Jaime told his sons smugly, holding their mother in his arms. He nuzzled her neck, his.emerald eyes gleaming with both pride and desire.

Brienne kissed him on the cheek and looked at the bare winter tree. Her face was pink with pleasure.“I love it.”

As the food cooked, roasted, baked, the entire family gathered around the winter tree to start decorating it. 

Arianne and her husband, Gendry Waters, arrived at noon, with their five children in tow: seventeen-year-old Jaime, with his father’s thick black hair but with his mother’s face, making him a very handsome young man, fifteen-year-old identical twins Brienne and Sansa, younger versions of their mother, twelve-year-old Tyrion, blond like his sisters but with his father’s rugged features, and seven-year-old Cerenna. Like her brother Jaime, her hair was thick and black but the rest of her she took after her mother. 

Jaime knew he shouldn’t have a favorite grandchild but he couldn’t help it with Cerenna. She was the quietest among her cousins and tend to be shy. She had a habit of looking at her shoes when talking except when with him. Despite the ache in his back, Jaime bent to pick her up from the floor and hugged her. Unbeknownst to him, Brienne watched the tender moment between them with the soft look of love in her eyes.

Very late into the night, Jaime would do the same to Brienne, laughing over her protests that he'll break his back if he didn't put her down.

Quentyn and his long-time girlfriend, Daenora Targaryen, were the last to arrive. As Jaime and Brienne were in their suite getting ready for dinner, Quentyn knocked on their door. He asked his parents to sit down and when they did, he flipped open a small, purple velvet box—the exactly color of Daenora’s eyes. He told them he was going to ask her tonight to marry him. Brienne hugged her youngest son and Jaime shook his hand before hugging him too.

After Quentyn left, Brienne stared at the door. Then she turned to Jaime. “So, Lannister,” she said, tilting her head, her sapphire eyes sparkling. “Another wedding. More grandchildren. Are you ready for more?”

Jaime chuckled then pretended to groan. “I suppose. I can’t fucking believe it, wench, can you?”

She went to him, putting a hand on his cheek. He smiled before turning his lips to kiss her hand. Age meant wrinkled hands, arthritic fingers. Yet as Jaime kissed each finger, Brienne didn’t feel the ache in her knees that came during cold months, the stiffness in her back. He kissed her as if her hands were still young, smooth and unlined.

“A house bursting with children and grandchildren,” Jaime mused, using her hand to draw her closer so he could nibble on her lips. “How are we ever going to fuck, hmm?”

“Jaime. Come on,” Brienne said, lowering her head. She will never get used to his bluntness. It will always thrill her.

“Be thankful I don’t need a hearing aid yet,” he teased her, enjoying her blush. “Else I would demand you scream when you come rather than moan.”

Brienne shook her head, pressing her face to his broad shoulder. When she was younger, she thought it scandalous how often they fucked. Now that they were much older, with stiff joints and muscles not as strong as they used to be, they didn’t have sex that often but she guessed it was higher than average for people their age. Age was not a deterrent for Jaime although Brienne derived as much pleasure being with him intimately as well as joining him on the couch after dinner for a cocktail.They often ended up falling asleep there, Jaime's head on her lap. When they wake up they would shuffle up to their bedroom, joking about their knees and how morning would have them still climbing up the stairs.

Laughing against her cheek, Jaime kissed her again before he reluctantly stepped back. Together, they went downstairs to the dining room where their children and their families waited for them.

Dinner was laced with a lot of oohing and aahing over the sumptuous feast. Jaime and Brienne sat on opposite ends of the long table, smiling at each other every now and then. How is it possible that we are this happy? She thought, gazing wonderingly at the smiling faces around her. Arianne and Gendry, holding hands under the table and talking between themselves quietly, a smile quirking their lips. Selwyn was whispering something to Talisa that made her blush and laugh, then tap Joanna on the shoulder to whisper it to her. Joanna rolled her eyes at her brother. Ellaria, seated next to her, was in an animated conversation with Gerion. Twyla, Quentyn and Jaime were having what appeared to be a passionate debate. Meanwhile, who were also sitting with them at the table, had their own conversation and laughter. Occasionally they would bring an adult into whatever they were talking about and everyone would pause to listen before laughter exploded all around. It was a wonderful sound, laughter. Too long in a year the big townhouse was silent, with only Jaime and Brienne and their small army of staff--who have been given three days off. Still, Brienne was content. Even more, she was happy, she thought, catching Jaime's eye and holding his gaze. He raised a glass toward her and mouthed, "I love you, wench." She still blushed, unbelievably, dropping her eyes to her own wine glass before meeting his again. Tonight, she would whisper in his ear that she loved him too. 

It happened a long time ago but she remembered it as clearly as if it was only yesterday: the arrogant young man intending to wow her with his family connections just so she’d bake the cake for his brother’s wedding, who had pissed her off and whom she took delight in telling no. It began on that day, the first time Jaime Lannister received a no, and the last time Brienne uttered the word.

**Author's Note:**

> I debated with myself whether to include it but thought it might work better here. Twyla is the daughter of Jon Snow and Sansa Stark. In this universe, Jon has been dead for a couple of years while Sansa died a few months before Chapter Three, after a long illness. That's why Gerion and Twyla are with Jaime and Brienne. Before the deaths of Jon and Sansa, Gerion and Twyla alternated spending Winterfest between them and Jaime and Brienne. 
> 
> Joanna and Ellaria are having a baby due to an anonymous sperm donor. A backstory to this is Ellaria was supposed to carry the baby being that she's younger than Joanna, who is thirty-nine years old, thus putting her at a higher risk for pregnancy. But Ellaria miscarried twice already, which is why Joanna took over. Their sons' names would be Arthur and Rhaegar Lannister-Sand. 
> 
> Yeah, Selwyn got Brienne's size. Jaime and Brienne children are crazy-tall but Selwyn's the tallest. Talisa Maegyr of course comes from Game of Thrones. They would have two children, fraternal twins Tywin and Elaena. They have their father's looks, though it is only Tywin who shares his mismatched sapphire and emerald eyes while Elaena's are emeralds. Jaime was secretly glad that one grandchild had his eyes although blue remained his favorite colour.
> 
> Arianne is sentimental and romantic, which is why her children are named after family members. She and Gendry are childhood sweethearts. Cerenna, her youngest, is named after an obscure Lannister lady from ASOIAF. Cerenna is Jaime's favorite because she reminds him of Brienne. 
> 
> Quentyn's fiance, Daenora Targaryen is also from ASOIAF. I didn't want it to be Daenerys so I went to the family tree and picked her. They would have three sons, Brandon, Tygett and Duncan before having a daughter, Larra. She is Quentyn's favorite.


End file.
